Hada
thumb|''Take the Fair Face of Woman, and Gently Suspending, With Butterflies, Flowers, and Jewels Attending, Thus Your Fairy is Made of Most Beautiful Things'' por [[Sophie Gengembre Anderson|Sophie Anderson (1823-1903).]] Un hada (del latín fatum: hado, destino) es una criatura fantástica y etérea, personificada generalmente en forma de mujer hermosa, que según la tradición son protectoras de la naturaleza, producto de la imaginación, la tradición o las creencias y perteneciente a ese fabuloso mundo de los elfos, gnomos, duendes, sirenas y gigantes que da color a las leyendas y mitologías de todos los pueblos antiguos. Se puede provocar el contacto con ellas desarrollando la visión etérea según las leyendas. La mayoría de ellas se representan con alas. Características Las leyendas celtas hablan del reino de los Áes Sídhe (pronunciado Os Shi) también conocido en idioma inglés como Fairy Folk, y donde la mejor traducción a nuestro idioma sería Hadas, si bien es importante recalcar que no se habla de la concepción victoriana de la Hadas, esos seres diminutos con alas de mariposa. Los Áes Sídhe, son seres semidivinos que viven entre este y el otro mundo, con conexiones importantes con la naturaleza y las deidades, la mayoría de los relatos los representan como gente no muy alta, pero de aspecto y altura humana, de tez blanca, ojos claros y pelo muy negro. En los relatos medievales, las hadas (a veces llamadas "El Buen Pueblo" o "La Buena Gente") aparecen relacionadas con encantamientos y hechizos, conocedoras del poder y las virtudes de las palabras, las leyendas y las hierbas, que les permitían mantenerse jóvenes y bellas, y acumular grandes riquezas. En algunos libros, se menciona que las hadas hacen todas las cosas inocentemente, aunque su comportamiento pueda llegar a ser perverso. En muchos escudos heráldicos de esta época se refleja el mundo de las hadas. Muchos aristócratas querían hacer ver que provenían de un linaje de las hadas. En la mitología cántabra se las llama anjanas, entre las que están las Ijanas del Valle de Aras, cuya característica es que tienen pechos descomunales y son feas, pero pueden cambiar de apariencia a voluntad. Este mismo tipo de hadas se encuentra en la isla de Gotland, en Suecia. En Galicia se llaman sacias, en Asturias reciben el nombre de fades, en Cataluña además de fada, se le llaman goljas y en Baleares Damas de aiguo. La mitología nórdica y la griega -encarnada en las ninfas y dríades de Homero y Ovidio- influyeron en el concepto que los primeros bardos se formaron de las hadas, pero andando el tiempo los escoceses, irlandeses, galeses y otros pueblos europeos llegaron a poseer un cuerpo lleno vivo de tradiciones, fundado principalmente en las leyendas celtas. thumb|250px|''Baile de las hadas'', por [[Nils Blommér (1816-1853).]] Inicialmente se atribuyeron a las hadas proporciones humanas, pero las diminutas y etéreas criaturas de Shakespeare influyeron poderosamente en las concepciones posteriores de los poetas ingleses. Varios rasgos comunes caracterizan a estos habitantes del ultramundo en todos los países: se clasifican en benéficas y perversas, precisan ocasionalmente de apoyo humano, sus órdenes deben cumplirse estrictamente so pena de terribles castigos, etc. Algunas de ellas son hadas convertidas en tales pero que antes habían sido mujeres humanas. Estas se convirtieron en hadas a causa de alguna infracción contra la naturaleza (ya que es el sitio en donde viven), siendo castigadas por ello a tener tal apariencia, incluso a vivir en el mundo de las hadas. Pueden ser desencantadas de diversas maneras en fechas concretas del año, como en La noche de San Juan y por ejemplo cuando se asoman a las aguas cristalinas y piden ser desencantadas. Para las que se convertían en hadas o cruzaban el límite existente entre el mundo humano y el de las hadas, el tiempo en el espacio cambiaba ya que un día o un mes podía ser un año o un siglo. Hay varias hadas con poderes nocivos que lo llegan a utilizar contra los humanos, la mayoría de las veces por maltratar la naturaleza (talar un bosque sería una auténtica catástrofe para su mundo). Llegaban a raptar a niños para cambiarlos por seres feéricos totalmente iguales a los niños raptados. Así intentaban crear una estirpe entre humanos y hadas, aunque los niños morían al poco tiempo, ya que eran pálidos y enclenques. En la Edad Media a todos aquellos niños que estaban pálidos y delgados se les consideraba que eran hijos de las hadas y habían ocupado el lugar del verdadero hijo. Otras veces engatusaban a un hombre de noble estirpe transformándose en mujeres de belleza inigualable para quedarse embarazadas de estos y dar a luz un ser mitad humano y mitad feérico. Para que el ser sobreviviera el marido no debía de rezar nunca y jamás deberían ver a las hadas desnudas por completo. Este conjunto de supersticiones, derivadas de las creencias anímicas de todos los pueblos antiguos, ha inspirado a notables literatos sus fabulosos "cuentos de hadas". La variedad de labores que llevan a cabo las hadas es casi infinita además de cantar y bailar, ayudan a los hombres en el campo, ejercen su control sobre el tiempo protegiendo las cosechas. Durante muchos meses ellas esperan impacientes la llegada de la primavera. También saben el día exacto en que brotaran las primeras flores pero prefieren mantener el secreto. Clases de hadas Hay muchas clases de hadas, siendo las más conocidas las: * lamias, hadas de las cuevas; * ninfas, hadas de las fuentes; * dríades, hadas de los bosques; * sirenas, hadas de los mares; * sílfides, hadas de los vientos; * salamandras, hadas del fuego; Véase también * Cuento de hadas * Hada madrina * Melusina Bibliografía * * * * * * * Enlaces externos Categoría:Seres feéricos ast:Fada bar:Fee be:Фея bg:Фея ca:Fada cy:Tylwyth Teg de:Fee en:Fairy eo:Feo et:Haldjas fi:Keijukainen fr:Fée ga:Sióg gd:Sìthiche he:פיה (פנטזיה) hu:Tündér id:Peri it:Fata ja:フェアリー ka:ფერია ko:페어리 lt:Fėja ms:Pari-pari nl:Fee nn:Fe i eventyra no:Fe (eventyr) pl:Wróżka pt:Fada ro:Zână ru:Фея simple:Fairy sv:Fe (väsen) tr:Peri ur:پریاں zh:小仙子 zh-classical:精靈